Alberto, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by slasherfilmfan
Summary: alternate spin on the Alberto Del Rio/Sheamus feud. Vivienne Langston is caught in the middle of a feud between Sheamus and her on again off again boyfriend, Alberto Del Rio, whose abuse and torment she's growing sick of rather quickly. When she finally kicks him to the curb, and Sheamus makes his move, the feud begins to heat up. Can Vivienne resist the Irish charm?
1. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

(**Authors Notes: This story came to me when I was sitting in traffic listening to the radio earlier.. It's kind of funnier and sexier than the one I have going on currently, and I'd like to know if I should continue it or not. Sort of plays off the Alberto Del Rio/Sheamus feud. My original character for this one is a girl they both happen to be interested in though at the beginning, Alberto's her boyfriend, and he's a bit of an.. Okay, no he IS an asshole (sorry to any of his fans, I personally do NOT like the guy myself)... But will either man wind up with the girl? Haha. Keep reading.**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on being more active with both of my stories, so expect an update to A Tough Act To Follow soon. In the meantime, hope you all like this one.**)

* * *

"Oh do it. I dare you, Alberto." Vivienne said to her boyfriend as she caught his wrist, kept his hand in the air as he prepared to hit her again. The mental torment, the snide "comments" about her appearance and her attitude, her in general, she could handle.

But she was not about to let this jerk hit her.

Alberto sneered and yanked his hand free, raising his other one. His hand connected with her cheek and then her hand connected with his cheek as she glared angrily at him. " We're done, Del Rio. Noone hits me. I mean it, noone. And my friends are right. I can do so much better than you."

She turned on her black stilettos and walked out of their shared backstage area, slamming the door hard enough to shake the table next to the door. Alberto growled as he said "Oh, you'll be back." under his breath confidently. They always found their way back together, they had since they'd met in the 11th grade.

It never occurred to him that one day she might actually wake up and realize that he treated her way less than the way she deserved, or that she'd actually get sick of him hurting her. He just figured that this was just her being " a brat" and she'd be back. because he knew there was noone better than him, and she definitely could not find anyone else.

Vivienne stood in the hallway, collecting herself. Though she didn't admit it, she was pretty scared when he'd hit her just now. But if he did it once, she knew he'd do it again, and she'd seen her mother take that for way too long. No way was she about to do that. She looked at her hand, looked at the huge ring he'd gotten her, and then told her, not asked her, to marry him. Her mind went back over that particular conversation, how she'd been so happy that she hadn't even noticed then that he'd TOLD her, not ASKED her, to marry him.

Now, suddenly, the ring felt like a noose around her neck and she had to get it off before she hung herself.

She slid the ring off her finger, threw it across the hall.

Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck, then saw the silver sparkling on the hallway floor. He turned just in time to see the curvy raven haired Diva he'd been eyeing since she'd joined the roster walking down the hallway.

The only problem with his eyeing her was that she was romantically involved with Alberto Del Rio, was even supposed to be marrying him in real life. Or at least that's what he kept bragging when he was around anyone with ears.

"Wot's that bastard got?" he muttered as he shook his head, but bent to pick up the ring. He'd give it back to her before the match tonight.

Pocketing the ring, he smirked to himself, because for a moment, he toyed with the idea of just admitting his own feelings for her, on live tv, just to make Bertie's life a bit more of a living hell.

As he laced his boots and got himself in the zone, the passing thought took hold in his mind, becoming a nagging obsession.

Because he did really feel something for her. And he'd seen the way Bertie treated her, cheated on her and got away with it.

As his music began to play, the idea formed into a plan. And that plan he decided to put into action. Subtly, at first, of course.

The closer he got to the ring, the more his smirk grew. Standing in front of her, he took the ring out and with a wink said " Ah tink yeh dropped tis in ta hallway, lass." as he placed it in her hand.

Vivienne stared at the ring, then got lost in his deep dark eyes a moment as she said with a smile, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But thanks, Sheamus."

When his hand left her hand, and the ring was inside of it, Sheamus noticed his hand felt empty now. But he'd felt her soft warm skin. Almost like he missed the contact.

He got into the ring, and fought his match, ending with a Brogue Kick and a pin. As he raised his arms in victory, he was shocked to feel a tap to his shoulder, and then turned to see Vivienne standing there, same smile on her face as she winked at him and spoke into the mic handed to her.

Tossing the ring down onto Alberto's chest, she leaned down and then said " See if you can find someone who gives a damn.. Because baby, I just don't anymore. I'm done with the insults, the fighting, your inability to keep your dick in your pants and you hitting me tonight was the straw that broke it for me."

Before Sheamus could do or say anything, she'd dropped the mic, took a small but painful kick to Alberto's midsection with her stiletto as she said "We are never ever getting back together." before slinking out of the ring, and backstage where her best friends Layla and Kaitlyn stood waiting, arms out.

"God that felt... Liberating." Vivienne said as Kaitlyn and Layla put their arms around her and then said "So.. Do I sense a girls night out in our future, Viv?"

"Hell yes. Just let me go back to the hotel and change. Then throw all of Del Asshole's shit down into the pool below our room." Vivienne giggled, as the three women walked down the hallway, arms around one another.

Sheamus leaned on a column, arms crossed, watching them with a smirk on his face. He looked up at the ceiling and then said " Ah ahm goin ta take tis as a sign from ta gods." as he raked his hand over his close cropped and spiky ginger hair.

Now, he just had to figure out his next move.


	2. Better In A Black Dress

(**Authors Notes: This story came to me when I was sitting in traffic listening to the radio earlier.. It's kind of funnier and sexier than the one I have going on currently, and I'd like to know if I should continue it or not. Sort of plays off the Alberto Del Rio/Sheamus feud. My original character for this one is a girl they both happen to be interested in though at the beginning, Alberto's her boyfriend, and he's a bit of an.. Okay, no he IS an asshole (sorry to any of his fans, I personally do NOT like the guy myself)... But will either man wind up with the girl? Haha. Keep reading.**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on being more active with both of my stories, so expect an update to A Tough Act To Follow soon. In the meantime, hope you all like this one.**

**Okay, I'm in need of feedback. Should I keep this one going too or not? And who should Vivienne end up with. This is linked to (and set during) A Tough Act To Follow, at the very beginning of the Sheamus and Del Rio storyline... so Randy is not a pairing choice, because he's with my oc Kylie in that one.. But anyone else is okay. Review please?)**

* * *

"There is no way in hell I'm about to get up there and sing karaoke. It's lame for one, and for another, I cannot sing. Not in the slightest." Vivienne said as her two best friends Layla and Kaitlyn giggled and then said "Too bad, because we sort of may or may not have signed you up."

Alberto Del Rio walked into the bar with Ricardo in tow, and sat at a back table. Vivienne turned her entire face away, just so she wouldn't see him. Layla nodded to reassure her friend, "You're doing the right thing, hon. He's never deserved you. Now... Get up there and sing, shake your ass. It'll really make you feel so much better." she said as Kaitlyn nodded in agreement and added, "Besides.. You kill it at karaoke.. Seriously.. Remember the time we all did Buttons at that one bar in Reno?"

"Ha, yeah.. But we were all completely lit that night, Kaitlyn."

"Ha, yeah... But we need to celebrate tonight. You are officially done with Del Asshole.. Unless you're not?" Kaitlyn egged on, causing Vivienne to mock a gagging sound and say "No.. Totally done with him. Him hitting me was just the wake up call I needed."

Alberto watched her quietly with her friends, a small smile filling his face as she took the karaoke mic and started to sing.. He'd first met her when she'd been singing, on a night much like tonight. And he'd fallen in love then. But tonight.. He'd messed it up, he knew this, even though the Mexican Millionaire still insisted she'd be back, she always came back. But then he began to pay attention to the lyrics of her song, and got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Had he really pushed her too far this time? He knew how her mother had taken men's abuse, and he knew that his Vivi was nothing if not the prime example of a survivor, a strong female if there was one.. And he knew that she would not take being used as one's personal punching bag, mentally or physically.

And when he turned, he noticed Sheamus sitting in the back with Randy Orton, Kylie Mero and John Cena, AJ Lee, watching her intently, a smile on his face as Vivienne stood on the bar and wiggled her hips singing and dancing to the music, seductively.

Kylie cheered on her friend, whistling as she nudged Sheamus. "Not being nosy, but if I were going to make a move, I'd do it now, Irish." Kylie said as Sheamus took a long sip of the beer and then said quietly, "But.."

AJ shook her head and said "No buts. You've been in love with that girl since she got signed to the roster as a valet.. And are you forgetting? You have friends in high places... I can give you the foot in the door.. Vivienne came to see me, after the show, about her new scripts, in light of what she did tonight, she also told me to keep my ear to the ground for any guys who need a valet."

" Oh really.. She did tat, did she?" Sheamus asked, taking a long sip from the beer as he watched Vivienne singing her song, "flirting" with the single men on the roster as she sang to them, at one point even taking Drew McIntyre's bandanna and dangling it off of her fingertips.

"Flirty little lass, ehsn't she?" Sheamus asked as he noticed then that she got even closer to where he sat. He elbowed John and asked, "Es et just meh, or is she comin tis way, fella?"

He got his answer when she slid onto his lap, singing the chorus to the song as she leaned in close, then backed away. After flirtily blowing a kiss at him, she slid off his lap and then said into the mic, "You made me do this, Alberto." before handing off the mic to the next singer and sitting back down at the stools with Kaitlyn and Layla, promptly ordering a tequila shot.

_( Katie Armager - Better In A Black Dress is the song she was singing during the Karaoke night thing. Just so you all know. :D)_

_I left your key, I hit the road,  
I didn't want to but I had to let you go.  
ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh,  
I know you're shocked, I know you're mad,  
I know it hurts to know a good thing went so bad.  
ohhhhh, ohhhhh,  
And I really do hate that you hate me,  
And I really do hate that you hate me, _

CHORUS:  
I don't need a white veil, I got a black dress,  
Don't need a preacher, no no not yet,  
Don't have the blues when I've got my red wine.  
Out on the town, or in the city,  
Ain't nothin like the way it fits me,  
So take that gown and lay it down to rest,  
Cause I'm better in a black dress.

I'm just a girl, I'm not a wife  
I just need a little time to love my life  
ohhhhh, ohhhhh,  
I wanna dance, I wanna yell,  
I wanna band, I don't want no wedding bells,  
ohhhhhh, ohhhhh,  
And maybe one day you'll forgive me,  
And maybe one day...

CHORUS:  
I don't need a white veil, I got a black dress,  
Don't need a preacher, no no not yet,  
Don't have the blues when I've got my red wine.  
Out on the town, or in the city,  
Ain't nothin like the way it fits me,  
So take that gown and lay it down to rest,  
Cause I'm better in a black dress.

I'm better in a black dress, call me a hot mess  
I feel so good, ooh I gotta confess  
I like the way it feels in cowboy boots or heels  
So listen up, baby here's the deal

CHORUS:  
Don't need a white veil, I got a black dress  
No No preacher not yet  
Don't have the blues when I've got my red wine  
Out on the town, or in the city  
Ain't nothin like the way it fits me  
So take that gown and lay it down to rest  
Cause I'm better in a black dress

I'm better in a black dress  
I'm better in a black dress

* * *

Karaoke ended for the night, and Vivienne was considering leaving the hotel just so Alberto would stop texting her, trying to persuade her to come back with his excuses, his phony promises and declarations of love. Instead of letting her leave, Kylie Mero, Layla El and AJ Lee took her phone and then giggling, Kylie texted him back.

"If u really loved me, u never would have lain a hand on me. What's the matter? Wishing u hadn't been a #dumbass? 2 bad."

Alberto slid open his phone and read the text. He knew right away one of her friends had sent it, not her. Because Vivienne was one of those girls who typed out every single word in a text.

He slid his stool beneath the tall table and made his way over, standing behind her, leaned in. "Just dance with me?" he asked. He was angry about earlier, but more than anything, he wanted to keep Sheamus from getting his disgusting hands on her.

Because Vivienne belonged to him and him alone.. Not O'Shaunessy nor McIntyre nor any of the other men she'd been flirting with all night long.

"That dress is beautiful on you. A little tight, but, if you go to the gym with me more often." Alberto stated as he smiled at their reflection in the bar.

Vivienne looked at her three best friends and mouthed, "Did he seriously just say that? Not a way to win me over."

Layla shoved the shot glass full of tequila in front of her friend covertly, and Vivienne stood, making him THINK she intended to dance with him.

Instead, she tipped the shot glass, splashing tequila into his face as she leaned in and said with a smirk.. "I think I said it best earlier.. We are never ever getting back together. Learn it, accept it, grow to love it. I do not want to live my life in fear of the next time you hit me, or get a little jealous and start with the snide comments to keep me feeling like I'm worthless.. And I'm definitely sick of coming back to our room and finding the bed already full of ring rats. So no.. Not now, not ever. Now get lost." as she pointed towards the door of the bar.

Alberto's nostrils flared in anger and he snarled, "One day, you will regret this."

"No, I'm thinking this will be the best decision I ever made. I've been bullied and screwed over by you one too many times now, Del Rio. Now get lost before I lose my temper." Vivienne insisted, even though she knew that he'd keep on, he'd wind up wearing her down and she'd be right back in the same pattern of abuse.

Because it happened every single time.

But she wasn't counting on the throat clearing from behind her and hearing a sexy Irish accent say quietly, " Ta lass said leave 'er alone, Bertie. Or are yeh deaf as well as stupid?"

Alberto turned around and growled muttering swears at Sheamus O'Shaunnessy in Spanish, but suddenly, he found himself surrounded by not only John Cena, but Randy Orton and surprisingly, Drew McIntyre of all people. He glared and rolling his eyes said " All of you fuck off. This is between me and my fiancee." as he grabbed Vivienne's arm and tried to get her away from the group.

They were determined on keeping them apart. And he wasn't standing for it.

Sheamus stepped up, that crazy "fighting" gleam in his eyes as he leaned in and said "Get yer damned hands off of her, fella. Te lady said she was done with yeh.. Or didn't yeh hear?"

Drew looked from one to the other and asked his offscreen close friend, "Yah need meh or can yah handle tis' lad?"

" Ah have tis, fella. Tanks though." Sheamus said without breaking Alberto's gaze, as he held him by the shirt collar and smirked.

"Let's settle this in the ring.. On the 1000th episode of RAW." Alberto spat before dropping his hold on Vivienne's arm, snapping his fingers at Ricardo and storming out of the bar.

Vivienne sat, biting her lip as she watched Sheamus getting in her ex fiancee's face. God it was hot watching him get angry like this. But unlike Del Rio, she knew just enough about the Irishman in question to know he'd never hurt her.

That being said, she was just newly single.. And she wasn't going to jump straight out of the frying pan and back into the fire.

But he was definitely an option.

"You did not have to do that, Sheamus." Vivienne said as she held the Irishman's gaze and then tracing his lower lip added with a smile, "But thanks. You're a really classy guy, O'Shaunessy. And a gentleman." as she winked at him, over her shoulder, on the way out of the bar.

Sheamus smirked and said quietly, "Ahm definitely goin ta lay my claim on tat lass. God help the fella tat tries ta beat meh to et." before ordering himself a Guiness, and walking back towards the pool tables.


	3. Single Again

(**Authors Notes: This story came to me when I was sitting in traffic listening to the radio earlier.. It's kind of funnier and sexier than the one I have going on currently, and I'd like to know if I should continue it or not. Sort of plays off the Alberto Del Rio/Sheamus feud. My original character for this one is a girl they both happen to be interested in though at the beginning, Alberto's her boyfriend, and he's a bit of an.. Okay, no he IS an asshole (sorry to any of his fans, I personally do NOT like the guy myself)... But will either man wind up with the girl? Haha. Keep reading.**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on being more active with both of my stories, so expect an update to A Tough Act To Follow soon. In the meantime, hope you all like this one.**

**Okay, I'm in need of feedback. Should I keep this one going too or not? And who should Vivienne end up with. This is linked to (and set during) A Tough Act To Follow, at the very beginning of the Sheamus and Del Rio storyline... so Randy is not a pairing choice, because he's with my oc Kylie in that one.. But anyone else is okay. Review please?)**

* * *

"That's it. I'm getting an unlisted number." Vivienne said as she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glaring angrily at the ringing Iphone 4 on her nightstand.

She growled as she saw Alberto's cell phone number on the screen. "God.. He's about the most dense man I've ever had the misfortune of meeting, in all honesty. When's he gonna realize I'm done with him?" she muttered as she stood, slipped on her grey velvet lounge pants and felt around for a flourescent pink tanktop.

She'd just started brushing her teeth when the door was knocked on and Alberto shouted from in the hallway. She turned up the music she had playing and cheerfully ignored him, smirking as she did so. Her thoughts wandered to last night at the bar, and how Sheamus defended her "honor".

Now that was every bit of sexy. She bit her lip and then smirking decided to take just a little more time than usual with her makeup and her hair. She was after all, back on "the market".

Finally, Alberto gave up. "I'll be back later. We'll get coffee and I'll try to explain why you belong with me and noone else." he called out as he turned, walked away from the door and down the hallway. The elevator opened and Sheamus stepped off. He glared and then Sheamus smirked then said "Ready to get yer arse kicked Monday, Bertie?"

Alberto rolled his eyes and answered, "If anyone kicks anyone's ass on Monday, O'Shaunessy, you peasent, it will be me, kicking your ass. Know this.. She always comes back to me.. She might leave the bar with someone else, but she always goes home with me."

Sheamus laughed and raking his hand over his spiky ginger hair said "Roight. Tat's why yeh got a tequila shower at te bar last noight, fella. Looked ta meh like she was done wit yeh."

Sheamus walked down the hallway, smirking, reading a text that Randy sent him moments before, and not watching where he was going, he collided with Vivienne.

" Sorry tere lass.. Ah wan't watchin where ah was goin." Sheamus said with a smile as he steadied her, caught her gear bag as it slid down her shoulder.

"It's fine, Sheamus. I wasn't really watching where I was going either. Reading a text Layla and Kylie sent me. Basically telling me to get off my lazy ass and come down to the gym with them." as she stared longingly at the coffee he carried.

Sheamus saw her looking at the coffee and held it out as he leaned in and then said " Ah actually got tat one for yeh, lass. Ah see yeh comin in yer room wit 'em after a workout."

Vivienne's face went a pale pinkish red as she bit her full and pouty lower lip and looked up at him. "Thanks. You are a sweetheart and an angel. Now I won't pass out from exhaustion on the treadmill. Barely got any sleep last night. Stupid damn ex fiancee kept calling me."

"Ah can kick his arse." Sheamus suggested as Vivienne shook her head and biting her lip said "I'm not gonna drag you into my messy and complicated love affairs. Trust me.. This day, me getting away from Alberto has been coming a long, long time. He's had all of this, and everything else I do to get my pound of flesh from him for all the cruelty, all the cheating and the abuse he put me through coming for a long time."

Sheamus smiled and then leaning down said quietly, "Ah tink yeh should walk out to ta ring wit meh tonoight. It'd really piss him off."

"Indeed it would, Sheamus.. If that's an invite, I will meet you when your music starts, in the hallway." Vivienne said with a smile and playful wink as she trailed her finger across his lower lip and then said "I have to get going. Or Layla will send a search party."

"Yeh do tat, lass.. And yeh don't have ta go back to tat arsehole. Yeh are damn beautiful, ah ahm sure tat yeh have more options tan tat bastard." Sheamus muttered, leaning down, trailing his finger along her lower lip as she'd done him, then winking back.

The two parted ways, and Sheamus growled to himself as he smirked. Oh, he was definitely going to do whatever it took to make that girl his. Because he had been in love with her since she'd started as a diva, and he wanted her so badly that he couldn't think straight more often than not. And he wanted to make her happy, keep her safe.

He watched her walking down the hall, leaned against a wall as he licked his lips, rubbed his hand over his neck and tried to figure out his next move. The coffee he'd gotten her was only the beginning.

The little things first, then the big things.. he was going to be every bit the gentleman she claimed she thought he was, and pursue her the right way, let her see how it felt to be treated like the princess he thought she was. He thought about it and texted AJ, then said "Hey, AJ? Remember our conversation, lass? About a valet? Ah tink ah want one."

AJ smiled to herself and texted her friend Vivi quickly as she giggled. Maybe Vivi would finally get the guy she deserved, and one who really deserved her. Because none of the girls felt Del Rio did deserve her. he was cruel, he cheated, he lied and he was mentally abusive.

He'd even hit her the night they'd broken it off this time. And come close to it several times before.

Vivienne read her text and smiled as she texted back quickly, "Tell him I'm available." as she muttered quietly, "In more ways than one." before walking into the hotel gym and joining Kylie and Layla on the treadmills.


	4. Plans - Prelude to 1000th Episode

(**Authors Notes:**

**Special shoutouts go to GlamJess,arianna2,greatwhite, and yourfavoritebrunette for following this story. I hope you guys are liking it so far. :D**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on being more active with both of my stories, so expect an update to A Tough Act To Follow soon. In the meantime, hope you all like this one and some other new ones that I might post later on sometime, that are still in the works.**

**Okay, I'm in need of feedback. Should I keep this one going too or not? And who should Vivienne end up with. This is linked to (and set during) A Tough Act To Follow, at the very beginning of the Sheamus and Del Rio storyline... so Randy is not a pairing choice, because he's with my oc Kylie in that one.. But anyone else is okay. Review please?)**

**_"Don't need a white veil, I've got a black dress." - Better in a Black Dress, Katie Armiger_  
**

* * *

Vivienne wiped the sweat from her forehead with her zebra striped gym towel as she turned to Layla and Kylie and said "So... Sheamus seems to think it'd be interesting for me to walk him down to the ring tonight.. Should I?" as she bit her lower lip, waiting for an answer.

"Oh you definitely should." Layla and Kylie, Kaitlyn and AJ answered moments later as they all started to talk excitedly back and forth. Vivienne held up her hand and said "Whoa.. Calm down.. It's just one night.. Unless he wants me to be his valet."

AJ smiled and jokingly popped her friend's forehead as she said "Duh, he asked a while ago.. Remember the text?"

"Oh yeah." Vivienne said as she smiled to herself. Then the internal dilemma began. She'd promised herself that after so many years of Del Rio's mental abuse, she was going to enjoy being her own girl for a little bit. But..

Sheamus O'Shaunessy kind of made it hard for her to resist falling. She'd sort of been into him when he'd joined the roster, and several times, she'd considered leaving her long time jerk of a boyfriend Alberto for him. But..

The fear always kept her where she was. The fear of not being able to do as well by herself as she "seemed to" with Del Rio by her side.

And she wanted to learn how to stand on her own two feet for a little bit. She owed herself that much, she felt. After all, she hadn't done that since before Alberto, when she'd been a teenager. Sure, she "thought" she was when they'd break up, but she'd always cave in and wind up going back to him, putting up with the abuse and the remarks he made about her.

"Earth to Vivi.. Layla asked you a very good question.. What are you going to wear tonight?" Kylie asked as she stifled a laugh, looked at her friend.

" My little black leather miniskirt. Can anyone get their hands on one of his t shirts? I have an idea. It's going to prove to Del Rio I will NOT be going back to him. Even if I don't wind up with Sheamus, I will never go back to him." Vivienne said as she began to plan.

Little did she realize that Alberto was also in the throes of planning something. Especially since he'd overheard Sheamus talking to Randy Orton and John Cena earlier about his intent where Vivienne was concerned. Tonight, Sheamus was going to pay for even THINKING of looking at Alberto's property.

And maybe, when Vivienne saw what he was capable of, what he was willing to do, to make her stay with him, she'd stop fighting him and come back, so they could marry, put this behind them.

The closer the 1000th episode got that night, the more plans three certain people made about their futures. But only one set of plans would ultimately work out for the best.

Tonight, though none of the three in this little triangle realized it yet, would be the end of something, and the beginning of a beautiful and complicated mess that would ultimately lead to the beginning of something.

For now, Vivienne was planning her escape, Sheamus was planning his next move to win her heart, and Alberto was planning his best revenge plan yet.


	5. The Great White Wedding Crasher

(**Authors Notes:**

**Special shoutouts go to GlamJess,arianna2,greatwhite, and yourfavoritebrunette for following this story. I hope you guys are liking it so far. :D**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on being more active with both of my stories, so expect an update to A Tough Act To Follow soon. In the meantime, hope you all like this one and some other new ones that I might post later on sometime, that are still in the works.**

**Okay, I'm in need of feedback. Should I keep this one going too or not? And who should Vivienne end up with. This is linked to (and set during) A Tough Act To Follow, at the very beginning of the Sheamus and Del Rio storyline... so Randy is not a pairing choice, because he's with my oc Kylie in that one.. But anyone else is okay. Review please?)**

**Oh and bare with me, here. Huge changes to the 1000th episode, but it's for a really, really good cause. Trust me. :) Oh yeah.. This is a part one of a two part chapter. :)**

**_"We are never, ever, ever, getting back together... Like, ever" Never Ever Getting Back Together, Taylor Swift_  
**

* * *

Sometimes, the best laid plans get completely sidetracked. Like in the wedding of AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan. But, Del Rio saw an opening when that ceremony fell through and he considered a moment, cashing in on it. Because seeing her backstage, ringless and in full on flirt mode, with that damned peasent of an Irishman no less, well..

It really made the Mexican Millionaire's blood boil.

So, he caught her to herself moments after the wedding ended and then said "If you don't go out here with me, marry me onscreen, then later on tonight, I will make sure that Sheamus gets it. And I'll take joy in making you watch."

Vivienne stared at him, brow raised, hand on hip. But before she could react, he was dragging her down the ramp towards the "ceremony" set up.

"Let me go you son of a bitch." Vivienne yelped as she fought trying to get loose from Alberto and Ricardo's grip. Alberto wiped his hair from his forehead and grabbing a mic said "O'Shaunessy. She belongs to me now."

Sheamus watched the monitor, brow raised, calmly sipping a Gatorade as AJ and Kaitlyn asked, "Well?"

" Ah see et. But et won't last." Sheamus said as he smirked and waited on the idiot known as Alberto Del Rio to finish making an ass of himself.

Then he calmly put his title over his shoulder and rolled his shoulders, getting the stifness out. The warrior was restless and he smelled a brawl.

He gave the priest just enough time to start and then ask for objections, and then he cued his music and walked out onto the ramp as he took a mic.

Before he could say anything, Vivienne spoke up. "Do the bride's objections count?" she asked as she glared at Alberto and then turned to the priest and said "Because there is no way in hell I will marry this pathetic, bitter, sorry and piss poor excuse of a man. Not after what he's done to me for years now."

She stomped down on his foot and tore her arm from his wrist, wincing when it hurt to do so.

Sheamus chuckled and winking at her, their usual "flirting but not too obvious with it" pattern emerging for only the second time officially, on screen. He took a mic and then said "Te only way ah would let te lass marry yeh, fella, is over meh dead body."

"That can be arranged." Alberto said as he looked from Vivienne to Sheamus and then said " And it will be arranged." as he watched Sheamus getting closer to the ring, to where Vivienne stood in the little black mini dress.

When he stood face to face with the girl he and Alberto had been fighting over off screen for months, suddenly, the outspoken Irishman had no clue what to even say. Instead, he smirked and winked at her, like usual.

Then his attention turned to the groom and he called for a Brogue Kick.

The crowd went insane and when Del Rio turned to face him, his face met Sheamus' foot.

Vivienne took the mic and leaning down said "Now I'm going to say it one more time, really slowly. We are NEVER getting back together. Like, ever." before kicking him swiftly in the midsection with the tip of her black stiletto boot as she neatly stepped over where Del Rio lie in the ring.

"And one more time, Alberto.. Here's your god damned fake ring back. Since I can't pawn a cubic zirconia you jackass." Vivienne said as she tore the ring he'd shoved forcefully onto her finger back off, and threw it down onto his chest. One more time.

She turned to Sheamus and winked, walking over to him slowly. She licked her lips and said "And what would my warrior want for a reward?"

" Ah tink a kiss from ta lady will work." Sheamus said with a playful wink as Vivienne stood on tiptoe and drew him into a passionate kiss before stepping out of the ring.

Now, all she had to do was worry about what that jackass ex fiance of hers could possibly be planning for revenge after this, during his match with Sheamus later on in the night.

And only one question really remained unanswered to her.. Why were the two men feuding so openly both on and off for. Because this had been going on for months by now, and she'd yet to figure it out. It intrigued her. Especially since Sheamus had intervened on her behalf more than once by now.

"Wowza. Now that was some hot tv." Vivienne muttered to herself as she fell into a spot on the couch in the green room, still partially shocked that she'd kissed him, like that, as she stood over her ex fiancee, on live television.

Only another hour until his match and any fall out of his actions just now, in interrupting the kayfabe wedding that was NOT in the script for the night. Thank God he'd come out.

She kept reminding herself that she was going to stand on her own two feet, but the more she crossed paths with Sheamus, the more she began to suspect that the Irish man intended to make it very hard for her to resist him.

Not that she minded, of course.

Now, she just had to worry about the fallout of the official end of the relationship, for the second time, on live tv. Because she knew how vengeful Del Rio was when he was angry. And when she'd done that, and left him in the ring after kissing Sheamus like that, on camera, right in his face well... He'd been beyond angry.

And that only meant that he was going to really come after Sheamus now. Not to mention her. But oddly enough, she was only really worried about what happened to Sheamus.

Especially since she was starting to suspect that there was more to this feud than the title Sheamus held currently. Something deeper.


	6. I'm Hard To Handle

(**Authors Notes:**

**Special shoutouts go to GlamJess,arianna2,greatwhite, and yourfavoritebrunette for following this story. I hope you guys are liking it so far. :D**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on being more active with both of my stories, so expect an update to A Tough Act To Follow soon. In the meantime, hope you all like this one and some other new ones that I might post later on sometime, that are still in the works.**

**Okay, I'm in need of feedback. Should I keep this one going too or not? And who should Vivienne end up with. This is linked to (and set during) A Tough Act To Follow, at the very beginning of the Sheamus and Del Rio storyline... so Randy is not a pairing choice, because he's with my oc Kylie in that one.. But anyone else is okay. Review please?)**

**Oh and bare with me, here. Huge changes to the 1000th episode, but it's for a really, really good cause. Trust me. :) Oh yeah.. This is a part one of a two part chapter. :)**

**_" I know you got another man but I can love you better than him. Take my hand, don't be afraid, gonna prove every word I say, I'm advertisin love for free so you can place your ad with me." Hard To Handle - The Black Crowes_  
**

* * *

The match was starting, and it was intense to say the least. She'd never seen either man, neither Sheamus nor Alberto fight this hard. It almost looked like an honest to God war zone in the ring. And Vivienne still wasn't exactly sure why, in all honesty.

What were the two men fighting for? It couldn't just be about the belt.. Not with the way they were attacking one another personally, and hurling insults as well as fists and wrestling moves. Sheamus was about to get the upper hand when it happened. Ricardo made a grab for an unsuspecting Vivienne, and he got furious, was about to get Vivienne away from Ricardo.

That's when Alberto grabbed the tall and muscular Irishman, began to use the hood of his car as a battering ram, ramming Sheamus' head in it, closing it a few times.

Vivienne didn't think she just reacted. Jumping on Alberto's back, she hit him and kicked him, bit him even until he had no choice but to stop his attack on Sheamus. When he did stop, she surprised even herself as she lunged and managed to knock him down on his ass.

Alberto lie there, catching his breath, glaring hatefully at the woman he'd sworn he'd love the rest of his life. "You bitch." he growled as he glared at her.

"Leave him alone, Del Rio. Your problem is with me, not with Sheamus. I'm the one who dumped you, who embarassed you with a rejection on live television twice. So be a man and put your anger where it really belongs." Vivienne said as she edged in front of Sheamus protectively, only to be moved, put neatly behind him as Sheamus shook his head and said "Yeh don't need ta get in tis, lass."

"The hell I don't. He's only losing his blipping mind because I broke it off with him." Vivienne said stubbornly as Sheamus groaned, picked her up over his shoulder and sat her at ringside with the commentators. "Wotch te lass fer meh would yeh fellas?"

Michael Cole chuckled and laughed, got back to calling the match as Sheamus walked towards Alberto with a determined fire in his green eyes. Picking the man up, he smirked as he shut the hood and then said " Get ready ta go ta hell, fella."

Then he did White Noise to Alberto on the hood of his car, dropping him, leaving a nice body shaped indention in the hood as he growled and did his "warriors yell" standing on the hood.

Vivienne stood and chanted with the crowd, cheering. And then Sheamus walked back towards her, the same determined look in his eyes as he picked her up, and carrying her up the ramp, he stopped next to Del Rio only long enough to sit Vivienne calmly down on the hood, and give her another passionate on screen kiss as he held up a finger at Del Rio, smirked for the cameras. Vivienne whimpered and bit her lip, melting into his arms, into the kiss. And she'd thought the last one had been hot tv? This one had her entire body burning, nearly on fire.

And she knew now, she had no hope of ever resisting his roguish charms, no matter how well she claimed to the contrary. It wasn't a matter of how she'd cave, and give in, but how little a space of time it'd actually take to do so.

Sheamus smiled and carried her up the ramp, sitting her on her own two feet close to the top as he smiled down at her and winked again, walking away.

Vivienne growled and pouted, then quickly found herself running to catch up to the Celtic Warrior. "Just what the blue hell was that?"

"Ah felt loike kissin yeh, so ah kissed yeh, lass. Why? Did yeh loikes it a little too much?"

Vivienne pouted and then said "That's all?"

"No, tere's more, but ah want ta take mah toime, do et properly." Sheamus said as he chuckled and ruffled her dark black hair before trailing his thumb over her lower lip as he added almost as an afterthought, "Ah loike et when yeh pout. Sexy."

Vivienne pouted then walked into the diva locker room, again on shaky legs, and again completely and utterly confused while also feeling completely out of control, which honestly did not set too well with her.


End file.
